User blog:JesseFan300/The Great Rescue Finale
(Officaly The Last Part of The Great Rescue if I have more fun then ever on this there may be a spin off ;) ok now ENJOY!) Lane: Lukas,Petra,Ivor! They all fade* Jesse: NOOOOOOOOOOOO Steve: Wait how come we did not fade away Lane: Idk Something is in the sky that looks like the rifts they time travel in* Steve: Woah Gavin comes falling out of it* Gavin lands on his face* All but Gavin: GAVIN?!??!!?!? Gavin: Hey guys! Jesse: How? Gavin: When you got teleported I got teleported too its just I didnt see what you did before it started raining I got sucked into a time rift Others: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hazardly: Hello? did you forget about me Lane: Oh ya We will stop you! Hazardly: Oh yeah? Steve: Oh no that aint good Jesse: What? The other side of the world is starting to fade* Gavin pulls out his phone* Gavin: According to the news the last place that will fade is c Lane: Ok lets go Steve: Wait how? Jesse: This teleporter Gavin: Wait what Jesse: AHHHHHHHHHH They teleport to tennessee* Hazardly: Uh you took me too! Whatever this gives me a while to destroy you and I can still go in terminal space and be done and my plan is over boom Lane: Wait oh no the worst spot to battle on where you can get knocked off Steve: Where atleast we are not on a- Jesse: MOUNTAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Steve: Ya wait what? Lane: We are on a mountain Gavin: oh no All four pull out their swords* A random beacontowner appears out of nowhere* ???: ALL RIGHT TIME TO GET YOU HAZARDL- who are you guys Jesse: uh im Jesse thats Thats Steve and thats Gavin and thats- ???: Lane Steve: What you know him Lane: Hello sister..... All but Lane and ???: SISTER?!?! ???: Im Tayler Tayler: Lets whoop some wizard butt Hazardly: Naw I have other plans Hazardly uses wand to blast Gavin off mountain* He hears him hit the ground* He zaps the others* Lanes eyes glow red and he summons six floating swords* Lanes voice mixed with deep deep demon voice* Lane: Get him Others: OK!!!!!! Jesse: mostly cause im scared to say no...... They all jump and slice hazardly* Hazardly: You havent won yet Hazardly blasts others with something that knocks them out it just keeps zapping and zapping Lane* Lane: DONT HURT MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! He jumps and all the swords fly at Hazardly Lane prepares a punch and his fist glows* Lane: Eat This! Just after Lane punches the screen goes white* Narrator: A few hours later Everyone wakes up* Everyone and everything fades back* Petra: NICE YOU GOT HIM Everyone in Texas, Tennessee or Beacontown: WOOOOOOOO WAY TO GO!!!! They all walk to mountain side and smile looking over the lands* Narrator: A few weeks later Jesse: Back to work it is Petra: Gonna go find more adventure Lukas: Be Careful! Ivor: Ima go too Lukas: ya same Steve: Me too All start tearing up and say goodbye* Lane: Im gonna head back to tennessee Petra: Same All: bye Lane runs and screen follows him* Lane: To tennessee it is then *Screen goes into the sky and shows big Yellow text that says* The End Category:Blog posts